User talk:HankGuideDude/Archive/2013
Someting for teh Vault I created this template to help people who create custom SR map expansions. I'm pretty sure it includes all of the ground, stage, and decoration types. I feel like it would belong with all the other stuff in the vault. ZoshiX Talk Blog 22:43, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :I sure would add it, but I'm pretty much sure that the creation of maps are much tougher than stages since it would cut some edges and.... this is all kinds of confusing, as I hoped Justme2 would continue its development (still in the beta, I guess), but that is good. I sure would add it. (why did I say that again?) 22:54, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :I tried but then gave up on trying to find some sort of pattern or grid the map is created on but then gave up because laziness. :Also this. : ZoshiX Talk Blog 23:28, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :::I actually made it as a font and is even available here (under AIWR). 23:53, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, I guess that was pretty pointless, but at least I learned about the donwloadable font. (Which I downloaded and do quite enjoy) ZoshiX Talk Blog 00:06, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy Not Birthday Just a little something I whipped up as a sort of tribute to your recently noted editing awesomeness. (click for full size) Not sure what you would use this for, but... what the heck. Here you go. ZoshiX Talk ' 22:43, February 13, 2013 (UTC) : I feel it'd be featured in the (tba) museum once I go through the archives after finishing the idea migration. I thank you very much, my last birthday wasn't as unnoticed as it seemed to me. Not anything mandatory This is not anything mandatory, but i'd like if you could upgrade this rific: *First of all, it miss the name, it is Portal 1:1 *One of the item case is too big. That's it. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 23:44, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Image updated. Should've noticed it sooner. 15:18, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:35, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Axe of Chaos To add to the set of chaos weapons in The Vault: As seen in Grodusbent, wielded by Ellona Nehzod. 'ZoshiX Talk ' 13:02, May 17, 2013 (UTC) : Name could be slightly more creative. How about Wither's Wra(i)th? (the i in parentheses means another option.) I'll add it soon enough. 23:30, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh right. I forgot all of them except the Axe had different names. Wither's Wrath works well to me. 'ZoshiX Talk ' 01:13, May 18, 2013 (UTC) : Added with witty description. 07:31, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Axe I just looked at your avatar. Is that an Axe of Chaos or a Diamond Axe? DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:14, May 17, 2013 (UTC) : It's the Mithril Hatchet, I think. Look-a-troopa (talk) 21:27, May 17, 2013 (UTC) : ^Correct. I used that instead of the AoC since I was slightly rushed (which also explains the plain background). Might change in the future. 23:30, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :: Shit, I was just making a joke on how his axe looks a hell of a lot like a Diamond Axe from Minecraft. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:27, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ^ Yeah I thought that at first too. Heh. 'ZoshiX Talk ''' 01:32, May 18, 2013 (UTC) : I can assure you all that it wasn't imported there. no, really. 07:29, May 18, 2013 (UTC) urgent massage for new ida for dan-ball This message was on the community central since 18:50, May 18, 2013. It was added for relevance. 08:10, July 8, 2013 (UTC) 'Nother addition to the Chaos artifacts The Abyss Splitter is the Sword of Chaos. It can "split" incorporeal matter (Ghosts and souls, for example) and completely flip over the alignment of whoever is hit by it (Chaotic Evil becomes Lawful Good, for example). Hope ye like it. Look-a-troopa (talk) 16:25, May 18, 2013 (UTC) : Grate. Will add. 11:13, May 19, 2013 (UTC) SR Enemy experience template Yeahh... I don't think the code's behaving how I want it to, could you help look into that? »Cyan Spark ¤ Talk Page ¤ 24/6/2013 « : I've somewhat overlooked the complexity of these things.... oh well, not anymore (to me). 08:38, June 26, 2013 (UTC) (Very late) Day o' Wrigglin' Gift "The embodiment of arbitrariness. At least, it was called this due to its seemingly completely random behaviour." A very late gift for your birth/wrigglin' day. It's connected with your character in a way similar to Ludicrine's Ludicrosity (Pet). Hope ye appreciate it. Look-a-troopa (talk) 15:25, July 7, 2013 (UTC) : I thank you kindly. Adding to the (probably already archived) gift pages. : That reminds me: I wish I could write out stats about Baron Jeffery next to Sir William with tabber (I suppose it's named after him), but so many listings of tasks makes time pass faster, and deeming other of lower-priority. : Anyways, thank you very much. Shaking hand, 20:51, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I am back and this place changed a lot I guess you are wiki admin you are even rank number 1 here so I have to ask you this: I really like the background, this wiki seems to evolve very further when I was here in april 2011 OR 2012, this was lovely place With Black Background and Black Yoshi as user (forgot his name sorry) I also changed but WHAT THE F*** HAPPENED TO BADGES??????????????????? WHAT THAT MEANS? PONIES, MEMES, POTENTIONAL SPAM, "YOUR ART SUCKS". That's so demotivomial (got screwed up) If you want answer me, or me to you, please start writing on my wall. I am now ranked as number 6 in Hexxit wiki Have a look here if you want :) I guess this is signature, I could never used that before so now I can: King_Oskar 13:52, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Why I couldn't return So I saw your answer: "The badges... yeah, I'm not really responsible for all that mess to go with and with even the thought of having SR-esque badges occurred to me not just once, I've left this to "grow on its own" just as I did to the idea pages in the past. It is also part of the seemingly archaic inside-jokes we have on here, so excuse us." You are not responsible, ok but who is? :/ One of my friends is or was all rage of ponies, yet he is brony too I am not brony but I still want to know why that happened to badges and I do remeber "This Page is long, use Ctrl+F" or something, there was used to be a very long red dragon but then changed to weird very angry face with ??? eyes and lot's of lines, then I though this place got corrupted and trolled I couldn't return since then, until now, end if august 2013 I hope you understood me King_Oskar 14:33, August 31, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: I used to have my own wiki, and I can't find it anymore, it used to have badges too, but they were much better :) Now I work on Hexxit wiki, visit me somethimes . :I probably phrased it wrong, but I wasn't keen on them and just ignored them. Note that I'm not ONE leader, but ONE OF on here. :The ponies part? I think that occurred during the great disappearance of 2012, where there has been a very sporadic of activity and all hope was lost, so the MLP fandom integrating with the Stories is what kept this wiki running for a while longer until Look-a-troopa joined in mid-2012, and when I returned, basically. There were other projects such as a fighting game and some nation, but they look to be abandoned. The other users might know what happened here better than me.... :And the "Trololong" train for the long pages will probably change sometime, since Caagr98 has left and the Troller race is extinct (in the wild, that is) and all. :Also, the "Raegface" ( ) was used to be a special emoticon methinks, but again, I didn't follow this very well so excuse my biased look at the past. 14:56, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Regarding Your New Userpage THAT LITERALLY JUST MADE MY WEEKEND I CAN'T EVEN HOW DID YOU EVEN REMEMBER THAT CECEPTER THING ADSFJIDSFNIDSHFD- LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:21, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :I felt doing that since it IS my bizarro counterpart (I did not want to mention about the SOCKPUPPET, but, well.) :As for the Cecepter part? It popped into my head when I was supposed to know how Codeam was blinded exactly. I then referred back to a very early conversation in The Markers blog that Gliff should fiddle with/steal a lighthouse. Next I remembered vividly about his personality and his fascination with "epilepsy", contributing as an invaluable reference. :I didn't exactly remembered his name well, so I just HAD TO head to the blog page, but little did I know that you deleted it. So I previewed the blog by "restoring" and viewing the last revision (in reality, I didn't restore it). :This might sound like some kind of heresy to view deleted content, but I figured it would likely make a solid theory to Codeam's blindness (and shades, since his eyes were dark (?)). This was all just to tie knots to other stories so they can provide inspiration/won't just be forgotten (if the latter was the opposite of what you expected, then I apologize and can remove said reference). 15:36, October 28, 2013 (UTC) A Descendant Arr- *Snicker* Description is mentioned on the image f-file. Please note that -pfft- pet ancestry works incredibly ehehEHEHEheh differently than it does for other creatures, and that an AUGHGUAHAHAHAHAHAHA- ancestor will have an intense rivalry with their descendants. Happy- PFAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAOOHGOGCODEAMDFGFDSGDGRVRAAAAAAAHCOUGHGAGDEATH. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:22, November 2, 2013 (UTC) (On a completely unrelated note, I found you.) LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:22, November 2, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks, man. I don't really get the laughter part (and I don't need to; good job at the stealthy animation part), especially after a grueling school project and this sudden disappearance. More info coming soon at the journal (and don't worry, I'll be greatly active from We, just need to read what I have missed). : (P.S. I do not recall playing that game, I mean I played Clickplay 1 and 2, but not this, so it can't be me.. sorry.) 23:34, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::The laughing was just some leftover chuckles from the Codeam page, which is probably one of the top three funniest things on this site (rivaled only by some of Poisonshot's old quotes and DMS' Cell Center Archive). Also, I kinda figured it may not have been you considering the fact that I actually beat that person's score, and we've already established how much I suck at vidya games. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:10, November 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh.. Okay then. Now I don't normally post non-serious kinds of content (except at the Dr. Sand'sbox), but oh well, learned from my past the lazy way. Glad you find it funny, as I was satirizing myself quite more than I should've. ::::I've noticed that the whole story ball continues to roll, which I've been thinking a little bit about my, ahem, "Future project" that kind of like Cuts and Slashes, would be some kind of exposition and excerpts from Hankvi's past and involvements with Murtaw. It's been ongoing for... 1+ years? But I'll plan to post it sometime in blog form, but if I don't, the Sanctuary is always open for that. Plotholes aside, I guess I'll go back to work; I've only got a week and possibly a little more than that, because Army talk. ::::P.S. I rarely play anymore games, including SR, so YouTube has taken the majority of my days. 22:37, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Level 7-8 Boxer weapons? (+other stuff) Used to be section 8, but moved to the bottom on the talk page owner's part. What are the level 7-8 boxer weapons called? (I'm using welder as a placeholder for now) (NNW) 1. Sign your comments. 2. The name of that weapon level is '''Katar, which is a type of fist weapon that consists of a handle and a blade that goes on the arm. However, if it is being implied that the weapon levels will only go up to 7-8, I would encourage the use of the Gauntlet 'instead (the current 9-S Boxer weapons on the huge chart), unless you are simply converting the Martian screenshots to level pages. ' ZoshiX Talk 07:24, June 12, 2013 (UTC) : Whoops, was in a rush there, sorry. So I'll just use Gauntlet then... »NNW ¤ Talk Page ¤ 17/6/2013 « :: Hey uh Hank, is there another medium through which we can talk? (My shared IP's globally blocked on Wikia so it's pretty inconvenient for me to leave talk messages) 'Cause when I'm free sometimes, I may work a bit on the Martian Series offline, but there may be some other ideas which I'd like to discuss. May be. :: P.S. Here's how things are shaping up at the moment. Slow, I know. Spoilers! »NNW ¤ Talk Page ¤ 24/8/2013« ::: I could set up Skype/Pesterchum for such purposes, but I'm not really in the correct mindset to be "constantly dragged around". Instead, I could give you my email and will set up another cloud separate from this for the ideas to be developed. ::: Now with school being just around the corner, I would have to get adjusted to such conditions where only half the day would I get on here (give or take, being the last (official) grade after all), as well as juggling around with the class-weapon tasks. Just edit this section and send me right away. 18:59, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Alright, I've sent you an email (a few days ago), just wanted to see if you actually got it. In addition to the content I've sent, I'm afraid that I may no longer be able to support an independent weapon roadmap for the Bomber, Ninja, Masker and Lumberjack. Either I drop support for these classes, or I use the existing standard weapon roadmap that you already have for some of the classes (e.g Lumberjack). »NNW ¤ Talk Page ¤ 2/11/2013« ::::Hiya Hank! Are you free enough to do the Dust Ground 3 stage in the Martian Series? I kinda need a short break from overclocking my brain to generate new enemy ideas. Keep the EXP values the same, or extremely similar, don't increase them any further. Oh, hit edit, and try not to delay it longer than 3 weeks after Dust Ground 2 is released. So, feeling up to the task? »NNW ¤ Talk Page ¤ 28/11/2013« :::::I'm subsiding the story section for the while being and getting some minor task(s) done. Although I haven't caught on the series fully myself, I'll be able to at least conceptualize that within the limits. Probably during the next days, I'll sort the minor tasks out in that "blog" into later parts. 20:26, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Uh, so the imaginary deadline's this Friday, you sure you can make it for the Martian Series update? If not, you can put whatever strands of information you've got onto the cloud (or email me), and I'll try to sort them out myself. »NNW ¤ Talk Page ¤ 17/12/2013« :::::::I'm sure I can make it until then. Just the weather was so bad that I haven't started working on that yet. I'll notify to you at We or Th if no luck. 11:23, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Right, because I may have some time in the near future, and I'm wondering whether to work on the stage-after-next or to slog on Dust Ground 3 XD Because of the 3 week delay for the update, I figure it'd be best if the next two updates come within a week of each other, hence the need for me to work on Cliff Shadows. (whoops spoiler! Or not!) »NNW ¤ Talk Page ¤ 17/12/2013« About Miss Rodite Something I've been meaning to bring up since you posted the image, but have forgotten to perpetually, is something regarding the name of Isabel Rodite. Although I'm not sure exactly by what significance or how you came up with the name, but I must point out that, unlike most other alternian given names, it is, letter-for-letter a common human name. I don't mean to, say, tread upon your creative skills, or, whatever I would be doing, but I would perhaps suggest a similar alternative that sounds slightly less like so. Possibly a sllight corruption of the name, such as Ezabel, or Isevel, specifically I'm not quite sure. Just putting that out there though. If you completely disagree with altering the name or if it would cause you trouble to do so, just let me know. ' ZoshiX Talk' 01:57, November 29, 2013 (UTC) : There's no need to hold such topic for a while, we all know that our pasts are being laughed at. Ahem, back to your "criticism", the name "Isabel", as I've searched on Wikipedia once is a longer version of the (nick)name "Liz", which (unlike any other names that goes off the top of my head) is actually significant to my story "arc". : Perhaps I didn't thought this one through at the time, but per your request, I'll rename her Isevel in a bit (kind of sounds like Jezebel, which may have some coincidence brought to). 18:56, November 30, 2013 (UTC)